hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizaistom Nana
|kana = ミザイストム=ナナ |rōmaji = Mizaisutomu Nana |name = Mizaistom Nana |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Male |age = Unknown |hair = Black |eyes = Black |occupation = Crime Hunter (Double Star) Zodiacs (Ox) Private Security Company Manager Lawyer Intelligence Division |also known as = Ox Mizai (by Kanzai)Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 348 |japanese voice = Akio Ōtsuka |image gallery = yes}} Mizaistom Nana (ミザイストム=ナナ, Mizaisutomu Nana) is a Double Star Crime Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Ox". He is also part of the Intelligence Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Mizaistom is a tall and lean man with a beard. He dresses in a white and black coat, a hat with small horns, all with black spots similar to a cow's. He also has a black spot around his left eye. Behind his coat, there is an image of a cow with horns and nose rings. Personality Mizaistom is a silent observer, who thinks always before acting. Indeed, despite being enraged for the 18 missing hunters during Pariston time as Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association, he gives him the opportunity to explain, but he was infuriated when the former Rat played the fool.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He is analytical and displays an above-average intellect. He seems to act according to a rigid moral code: he was also dubbed "the conscience of the Zodiacs". Although he seems to prefer transparency, he does not hesitate to lie and deceive if he deems it necessary. Still, he is ready to pay the price should his means be questioned. Like Cheadle Yorkshire, he had a strong liking for Chairman Netero, although his personality is very different. He is not interested in leading the Hunters Association, provided someone capable and whose views he shares is in the place of command. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Mizaistom alongside the others Zodiacs is called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Like his teammates, Mizaistom is hostile against Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman. After hearing of Pariston candidature he accuses him of the mysterious disappearance of 18 hunters and asks him to explain, but Pariston says that it was an "unfortunate" number, denying any involvement. Enraged Mizaistom rushes against Pariston but just when he was going to attack him, he is stopped by Ging who proposes his candidacy as chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 After the rules selection is proposed by Cheadle, he is seen trying to write some rules to propose but in the end, just like the others Zodiacs, he is forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He then becomes one of the four remaining candidates and chose to give all of his votes to Cheadle in order to defeat Pariston, but unexpectedly and much for Mizaistom's shock, Cheadle gives all of their votes to Leorio to make him defeat Pariston. Dark Continent Expedition arc Mizaistom, and the rest of the Zodiacs are surprised to learn that Kakin is doing an expedition to the Dark Continent, especially when the leader of the expedition is the son of the former chairman of the Hunters Association, a man named Beyond Netero. He, along with the rest of the Zodiacs, are given the task of hunting Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs then meet to plan there next move. Mizaistom says they should see if it's ok with V5 before they even make a decision. The meeting is interrupted with a call from Beyond Netero himself and asks to inform V5 of his capture. Beyond Netero then requests a "give and take".Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 341 Possibly under the orders of Cheadle, Mizaistom searches for Kurapika. Along the way, he is confronted by Linssen and three thugs of the Nostrade Family who mean to attack him. Mizaistom shows a card and forbids any use of violence, and when the three men act otherwise, their movements are suddenly restrained. Kurapika shows himself and asks about him. Mizaistom introduces himself as a member of the Hunters Association and offers Kurapika a place in the Zodiacs. When Kurapika declines, Mizaistom persuades him by mentioning the Scarlet Eyes and the owner of many pairs, who will also take the boat to the Dark Continent. Finally, he succeeds on recruiting Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 343 As Kurapika is driven to the Hunters Association's headquarters, he talks to Leorio on his phone. Leorio asks him to give him his e-mail address but Kurapika refuses. Kurapika says he has heard of Gon's situation from Mizaistom and inquires if there is anything he can do, but Leorio replies that their friend is fine and that he is more useful in the Zodiacs. When he ends the call, Kurapika thinks Leorio would have no problem getting accustomed to his new status, as he is not shy or socially anxious. Mizaistom comments that Leorio seemed to have a lot of faith in him. Kurapika wonders if Leorio is right, as he states that he doesn't think that his powers would be any help for the continent plans, but he was thankful for the news on the prince and says he will do his best to help. Mizaistom warns him to be careful with the prince, as there are dark rumors surrounding him. Kurapika merely replies he knows how to deal with the likes of him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 344 When Mizaistom asks him what he will do with the prince after getting the eyes back, and Kurapika says he only cares about getting his brethren back, although he has often had to make concessions in the past. The Ox then inquires what he does when people refuse him. Kurapika becomes intimidating and admits there have been two people claiming they would not give up the eyes even if they were to die, but ultimately renounced without dying. He is convinced the prince will do the same, although Mizaistom is doubtful. Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 After they arrive to the headquarters, Cheadle leads the meeting. She starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. Kanzai asks him how he would know that, and Kurapika is surprised, as he thought it obvious: It is clear thatBeyond was waiting for his father's demise and had been making preparations all along, with letting the Hunters Associations capture him being part of them. To achieve his goals, however, he needed both a competent right-hand man and a substantial group of followers, which Cheadle recognizes as Pariston and the Temp Hunters. Kurapika reflects that everything up to the election makes sense, but what will come after is still a mere hypothesis. Mizaistom asks him to come outside and reveals him that he had Cheadle have been investigating all along, reaching the same conclusion as him: There is a mole even within the Zodiacs. Since Beyond's plan likely started fifty years ago, when even the eldest Zodiac, Botobai, was just a kid, no one has direct connections with him, so they are all suspects. Mizaistom explains the former Chairman appointed Pariston as his right-hand even though everyone was against it simply because he valued entertainment above anything else, and that Kurapika was chosen because he is an outsider, unrelated to either side. He resumes talking about the president, who would laugh off the direst situation, although he concedes it was part of his charm. Eventually, he demands that Kurapika keeps the existence of a mole in the Zodiacs a secret. Kurapika agrees. Mizaistom then announces he and Saccho will be investigating the candidates to the Hunter Exam and supporting Botobai in acquiring the list of the Black Whale I's passengers. He also states that the V5 and Kakin have began negotiating.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 He is put in the Intelligence Division. Through a flashback, Kurapika is seen screening the candidates of the Hunter Exam and using his dowsing to determine who is lying. Mizaistom assists him in this task. When he comments he is surprised, Kurapika agrees, as he did not assume that so many spies could clear the thermography and lie detector after passing the mental test. However, Mizaistom was actually referring to Kurapika, as he had expressed doubts about the usefulness of his ability, although it seems to be exactly what they need. Kurapika demands that it not be overestimated, admitting he himself is not fully sure how it works. He explains that he can unconsciously perceive minute changes in the target that would otherwise go unnoticed by using the chain as a medium, but normally he would need to be directly in front of him. It is probably thanks to Emperor Time that the dowsing works with videos. Still, as he says, it is merely a power that finds out lies, no matter how well people hide them. Mizaistom wonders what is the problem, to which Kurapika responds that if he were a spy and wanted to deceive someone with his ability, he would have somebody erase or alter his memories; that way, since the target does not know he is lying, the chain would most likely stay still. While the Ox mulls this over, Kurapika inquires whether there is anyone in the higher ranks of the Hunters Association capable of doing so: if they were on the enemy’s side, they could easily pass all the tests. After reflecting some, Mizaistom concludes he does not deem it possible. He tells Kurapika there should be no one in the Zodiacs with such a power. He then proceeds to explain why he cannot be completely sure. In the past there were three factions among the Zodiacs, corresponding to their political orientation. The members of each faction tended to go on missions together, so Cheadle, [Gigante|Botobai and Ginta (Whom along with him, were part of the moderate conservative faction, supporting balance) can be counted out. Anyway, due to the Zodiacs cooperating in different divisions with a view to the journey to the Dark Continent, they all agreed to share information regarding their abilities. Kurapika asks if he will have to do the same, but the Crime Hunter says that Leorio has informed him of his case, so he will not need to. In return, Mizaistom won’t tell him about the Zodiac’s powers. Kurapika is relieved, and confesses it is thanks to his friend’s intervention that things are going smoothly for him. Mizaistom concedes Leorio is also useful to the organization. Continuing on with his rationale, he sums up that, to their current knowledge, none of the Zodiacs can alter memories, and they probably do not know anyone who can do it, as he has dug up data on the missions and history of all Hunters. Kurapika objects that a person with that power could have been given top secret missions or work outside the association, but according to Mizaistom the results of the test rule out this possibility. In fact, if there were a mole like that, it is queer that individuals of extreme talent such as the mercenary Muherr and the biochemist Yunde would not clear the traps. The Crime Hunter was so surprised at the failure of the latter, whom he had hoped to put in charge of mediating between the Science and the Biology divisions, that he had initially suspected the accuracy of the machine. There is also the possibility that they were used as mere decoys, but what really worries him is Pariston’s quiet and quick departure after the election, as only the existence of an ally on the side of the organization would justify it. Kurapika then activates Emperor Time and agrees to test the Zodiacs in secret. Mizaistom summons the Zodiacs minus the Boar and the Rat, causing Saiyu to joke that they are going to discuss about hazing. Botobai realizes it concerns their abilities and agrees to share them, advocating clarity as a member of the Defense Division. The Crime Hunter confirms it and, after trading glances with a dubious Cheadle, questions whether they would be willing to reveal them knowing there might be a mole in the group. Kanzai is baffled by the news and prepares to throw a tantrum, asking many times how he can be sure. Mizaistom confesses that he himself would have helped Beyond had he met him before watching the chairman’s video, and that not even watching it afterward would have changed his decision, all to demonstrate it is not treachery, but simply a matter of what came first. He then repeats his question and proceeds to explain his power. He concludes by saying he has made it his mission to find out who is there under different pretenses, stating it is a matter of resolve. Meanwhile, Kurapika watches them through a video camera. Finally, his dowsing chain starts to swing, indicating that Saiyu is lying.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 348 Afterwards, Kurapika and Mizaistom watch the recording of the latter's conversation with Beyond. As he eats, the Ox announces the departure date is in 35 days, on August 8th. King Hui Guo Rou has requested that Beyond participate to the celebration on the eve of the voyage, appealing directly to the V5. If the benefactor was to miss, it would be awful for such an historical event, so Mizaistom promises Netero will be free to go, provided he reveals which of the Zodiacs is on his side. After a moment of silence, Beyond states that Mizaistom is wrong on two things: he knows nothing about any spy, and he does not care about the ceremony. All he knows is that he will have to eat and sleep in that cell for a month, and then wait two more months to reach the Dark Continent. Until then, he will behave in Hui Guo Rou's interest, but his true goal lies after that. He has been forced to attend those festivals because he is considered a legend who will lead the way to the new world. He is sure Kakin will put pressure on V5 to let him attend the celebration, and the Zodiacs themselves will beg him to go, ending up bowing their heads to him. At the end of the recording, Kurapika states Beyond has been telling the truth. Mizaistom concludes that Pariston is the mastermind behind Saiyu's conspiracy, and they plan to free Netero without his knowing. Kurapika suggest they leave Beyond alone until landing, since he does not intend to escape, but the Crime Hunter is dubious, as Pariston and Saiyu might try to break him out before the end of the journey. Kurapika explains why it is not likely: Kakin agreed to treat Beyond as an ordinary man until they land, and in the worst possible situation V5 would sever ties with Kakin, forcing them to take back the boat; Beyond has announced a truce and let himself be captured in order to avoid it. On the other hand, it means the Zodiacs can do nothing about Saiyu at the moment. Mizaistom agrees, but says he'd rather avoid sitting idly while Pariston and his spy are plotting. They discuss about Saiyu's Nen ability. Kurapika states that the Monkey had eased up considerably when talking about his power, relieved he did not have to lie. Thus, without a doubt, he was sincere about it, and he is on Beyond's side. The rest of the Zodiacs were notably tense while speaking, afraid to reveal their abilities at the presence of the mole, so they are torn between trusting the others and being wary of them: these emotions influenced their voices and movements. They all behaved as an innocent person would have, so it is feasible Saiyu is the only infiltrator. Kurapika proposes they keep tabs on Saiyu in secret, which would allow them to uncover his plans while gathering evidence. Mizaistom agrees it is safer than tailing him at all times, even if it means leaving him free to act. Considering Saiyu's ability, Kurapika expects him to attempt to free Netero upon landing. If they were to restrain him too soon, Pariston may arrange something else. Additionally, there is also a high probability they will try to break him out during the celebration on the eve of the departure. The best course of action would therefore be arresting Saiyu right before arriving at the Dark Continent without Beyond noticing. Mizaistom asks him what would happen if they acted without evidence, and the Kurta confesses wondering as well. They would have to admit Mizaistom used him, and the Ox says the other Zodiacs would surely denounce and criticize him. Kurapika inquires if that would be due to his using a newcomer and acting independently, to which Mizaistom replies it is more than that: After speaking of dedication and resolve, he has been working behind their back to identify the culprit. Some of the Zodiacs give the same importance to means and results, and some are only concerned with the way those results are achieved. Things may even get so complicated they would have to change their approach to the mission. He states that sharing information about their powers has indeed strengthened the bonds among the Zodiacs, and Kurapika concurs that they will not react well if they discover it was a farce. The two then part ways. Mizaistom goes off with Cheadle, while Kurapika is called on his phone by Linssen. The two are told that six of the Kakin princes are recruiting bodyguards for the celebration and the journey. The Ox, Dog and Rat realize this might mean that some of the spies they had screened out during the Hunter Exam will still be able to sail aboard the ship.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 349 Election Standing Abilities & Powers Being one of the Zodiacs and a Double Star Hunter, Mizaistom is considered one of the best Hunters. His status as a Crime Hunter probably requires that he has a brilliant deductive mind. Aside from his qualification as a Hunter, he is also a lawyer, and thus knowledgeable in jurisprudence. Since he manages a private security company, he has authority over his subordinates. High intelligence: Mizaistom is a smart Hunter, with information gathering and deduction as his primary skills. He has given proof of his intelligence several times during the election of the Hunters Association's Chairman, making accurate predictions of the results of a certain course of action and preparing countermeasures against Pariston's interventions. He is one of the three people, the others being Cheadle and Kurapika, to understand there must be a mole among the Zodiacs. Nen Mizaistom's status within the Hunter Association speaks for his proficiency in Nen. The only ability he has showcased thus far seems to be subjected to a self-imposed limit, which increases its power. He used said ability on three targets at once while also using In, since Linssen had to use Gyo to understand what was happening to his men. Trivia *His last name "Nana", means seven in Japanese. *He shares the same voice actor with Uvogin, from the 2011 anime. References Navigation Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Male characters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users Category:Characters